Player Community
Advance Party System There are 4 types of parties: #'Active Party' - Comprises of the main character (player) and up to 3 other party members (maximum of 4 characters in an active party) that the player recruited. The player can change the active party members whenever desired within player bases (player-owned houses and guild properties). #'Passive Party' - Consisting of up to maximum of 12 characters (determined by Community Skills), a passive party is assigned to a mission from player bases and they operate separately from the active party. The mission typical comes with experiences for participating characters and monetary, reputation or item rewards. The number of passive parties allowed is also determined by Community Skills and Guild Level (default is 1). #'Naval Ship Crew Party' - Consisting of any number of characters within the operating range of the specific ship. The active party, when embarking on a sea journey, requires ship with crews and sufficient food and fuel (stocked up) to set sail. The number of such party is determined by number of ships owned, which in turn is determined by the Naval Skills. Naval Skills are also needed to determine the type of ship the player can own. #'Airship Crew Party' - Consisting of any number of characters within the operating range of the specific ship. The active party, when embarking on a flight journey, requires ship with crews and sufficient food and fuel (stocked up) to fly. The number of such party is determined by number of ships owned, which in turn is determined by the Aviation Skills. Aviation Skills are also needed to determine the type of ship the player can own. Housing System Player can purchase houses from Property Agents in every city, town and villages, as long as the player has a Landed Property Deed for the respective city. 1 Property Deed (city-specific) is needed to purchase 1 house and the player is eligible to purchase any number of houses as long as he/she has the Landed Property Deed. Such housing are considered one of the player bases in the game. Owning a house enables the player to have access to its storage facility, dependent on the size of house. Also, each house ownership increases the recruitment limit (depends on the size of house too). In addition, characters can fully recuperate and rest in these houses (any player bases). Guild System Guild boosts the expansion of character recruitment due to the presence of sound management infastructure. In order to start a guild, the player need to obtain Guild Permit and speak to the Guild Officer in major cities. Guild name and emblem is required. A wide range of guild emblem are available for selection and this guild emblem can be changed by the player at any point of time at a cost of 1,000 Gold. Guild name can be changed at a cost of 5,000 Gold. Guild Level - guild can be upgraded to a maximum of 40 (starting level at 1, excluding 9 more special levels) via: #Gold - 100,000 Gold per upgrade to another level #Guild Level Upgrade Card - obtainable from Lucky Wheel only Each level up enables perks as follows: The additional 9 special levels can only be upgraded using Authority of the Guild, on top of the requirements for each level upgrade: *GM: Guild Master, GR: Guild Reputation Guild Properties (Guild House) - Can be purchased from Property Agent in any cities, towns or villages. These properties, similar to player houses, are considered a player base and each property provides an additional storage facility and increases recruitment limit. Guild Town - Guild Towns can be built by giving the Land Administrator in each capital citiy the Town Pioneer Permit, subsequently naming the town as the player wish. The player will have full control over the town administration and also receive income from it. Buildings can be rented out or be part of the player's bases (including shops). The player will be automatically conferred as the Mayor of the town. Guild Reputation (GR) - Gained through completion of guild quests and passive party missions (if in guild). Required for advance guild missions and guild special level upgrades. However, GR can decrease when active party is wiped out. Guild Alliance - GM can establish alliances with other NPC guilds through certain quests. Such alliance enables special quests, guild missions and assistance in Battle Royale. Guild Battle Royale - Coalitions of guilds or individual guilds will battle out in the competition, and the winning side will obtain rare prizes and spin the Battle Royale Roulette. Guild War - Guild Castles around the world are open for guild war to take place. Apart from own alliance guilds, the player's guild can attack any other guild castles and capture them during the war, which only can be triggered at certain instances (e.g. missions or in certain storyline). Guild Castle - Part of the guild properties, enable same effect as possession of guild houses. Category:Game Mechanics